Gombal ala Persona 3&4
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kumpulan gombalan-gombalan ala Persona 3 dan Persona4, ditambah dengan galau! #Update jika ada ide yang cukup#


Fei dateng ke fandom ini lagi! xD  
Ceritanya Fei lagi mati ide tentang gombal atau galau ala Harry Potter, terus yang nyantol adalah gombal dan galau ala Persona 3 & 4!

Omong-omong, ada yang bisa jelasin perbedaan antara fandom Megami Tensei sama Persona Series? Kenapa kedua fandom itu terpisah? Bukannya Persona Series adalah bagian dari Megami Tensei? :/

.

**Disclaimer**: Persona ATLUS. Yang punya fic ini hanya Fei seorang!

**Warning**: Gaje + Jayus + Garing = Kanker Otak

**.**

**.**

**.**

-gombal 1-

Yosuke: "Kamu tau ga apa bedanya antara aku sama Kanji?"

Chie: "Apa?"

Yosuke: "Kalo Kanji yang putih tuh rambutnya, kalo aku yang putih itu cintaku ke kamu."

Chie: "Kok bisa?"

Yosuke: "Iya lah, kan cintaku ke kamu tulus~"

.

.

-gombal 2-

Rise: "Senpai, senpai tau ga apa bedanya antara senpai sama Yukiko senpai?"

Souji: "Tau banget. Yukiko itu cewe dan aku cowo."

Rise: "Bukan, yang lain! Kalo Yukiko senpai itu pinter dalam semua mata pelajaran, kalu senpai pinter banget dapetin hatiku~"

Souji: "Oh, terus gw harus bilang wow gitu?"

Rise: "…"

.

.

-gombal 3-

Fuuka: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama Mitsuru senpai?"

Minato: "Nggak tuh."

Fuuka: "Kalo senpai yang merah itu rambutnya, kalo aku yang merah ya wajahku. Setiap kali ada Minato-kun, entah kenapa wajahku jadi merah… *blushing*"

Minato: "Eh? Wajah kamu kok merah? Demam ya? Beli obat penurun demam dulu gih!"

*gombalan Fuuka gagal*

.

.

-gombal 4-

Akihiko: "Kamu tau ga apa bedanya kamu sama Yukari?"

Mitsuru: "Hm? Aku dengan Takeba?"

Akihiko: "Iya. Jadi tuh kalo Yukari memanah _Shadows_, kalo kamu memanah hatiku~"

Mitsuru: "Ah, Akihiko…"

.

.

-gombal 5-

Cewe: "Kalo diperatiin, kamu sama Arisato Minato itu sama ya!"

Cowo: "Sama apanya?"

Cewe: "Sama-sama cool! Makin gemes (?) sama kamu~!"

.

.

-gombal 6-

Teddie: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama Hanako, kuma?"

Rise: "Ketauan banget. Kamu cowo dan dia cewe!"

Teddie: "Nggak, kuma, bukan yang itu yang Teddie maksud, kuma! Tapi kalo Hanako yang besar itu badannya, kuma. Kalo Teddie yang besar itu cinta Teddie ke Rise-chan, kuma~!"

.

.

-gombal 7-

Yukari: "Lw tau apa persamaan lw sama Ikutsuki-san?"

Junpei: "Nggak tau."

Yukari: "Kalian tuh sama-sama garing!"

Junpei: "…"

.

.

-gombal 8-

Yukiko: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama Amaterasu?"

Souji: "Kamu manusia dan Amaterasu itu Persona?

Yukiko: "Err…oke, ya memang itu sih. Tapi yang aku maksud itu adalah…kalo Amaterasu kan sangat berapi-api kalo sedang _battle_…"

Souji: "Oh, sampe _skill_-nya aja api kan?"

Yukiko: "I-iya! Terus kalo aku…kalo aku…yang berapi-api itu cintaku ke kamu, Souji-kun…"

.

.

-gombal 9-

Chie: "Kamu tau apa bedanya antara aku sama Yukiko?"

Souji: "Nggak."

Chie: "Kalo Yukiko yang dahsyat itu ketawanya, kalo aku yang dahsyat itu cintaku ke kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 10-

*Lagi _battle_ lawan Izanami no Okami*

Kanji: "Ih, kok susah banget sih, lawannya!"

Naoto: "Tau, nih! Kuat banget dia!"

Kanji: "Tapi, sekuat-kuatnya dia, masih kuatan cintaku ke kamu~"

Naoto: "Ya ampun, Tatsumi-san! Kita sedang bertarung begini kok masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda?!"

Kanji:"T-Tapi…"

*Setelah _battle_ berakhir, Kanji langsung cemberut*

.

.

-galau 1-

Souji: "Oke, jadi Mayonaka TV itu hanya memunculkan orang-orang yang sedang ada dalam pikiran masyarakat sekitarnya, kan?"

Naoto: "Hm, begitulah."

Souji: "Ck, pantesan aja aku ga pernah tampil disana!"

Naoto: "Eh?"

Souji: "Iya, kamu pasti ga pernah mikirin aku kan? Ngaku deh!"

Naoto: "A-Apa maksudmu, senpai?"

Souji: "Iya, aku selalu ada di dekat kamu tapi ga pernah tayang di Mayonaka TV, berarti kamu ga pernah mikirin tentang aku!"

.

.

-galau 2-

Cewe: "Kamu tau apa persamaan antara kamu sama Minato dan Souji?"

Cowo: "Apa? Sama-sama cakep ya?"

Cewe: "Ge-er banget kamu!"

Cowo: "Eh? Terus apa dong?"

Cewe: "Kalian bertiga itu sama-sama PHP –pemberi harapan palsu! Huh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Like what Fei said before, garing banget =="  
Entah akan Fei update ato ga, tapi kalo Fei ada idenya lagi pasti Fei akan update dengan gombal dan galau terbaru ala Persona 3 & 4 buatan Fei!  
REVIEW!


End file.
